La vida sigue
by Isabella Simmons Cullen
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando tu vida sigue sin ti?


-¡Muy bien mi amor!,muy bien,vamos a casa a festejar tu victoria-Decía Renee una madre orgullosa de su hija. Bella es una famosa tenista, hija de Renee, nieta de Leah y hermana de Jane . Su madre es casada con Carlisle , el padre de Edward.

-Vamos ma,vamos.-le contesto Bella Eufórica por la alegría que tenia en ese momento

Llegaron a la gran mansión Cullen y allí las recibió Esme una de las empleadas de la _casa_

_-_Estuvo espectacular niña Bella estoy muy contenta por usted-Le decía la mujer orgullosa de ella.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y le dedico una gran sonrisa, Jane su hermana menor llego hasta ella y le dio un gran abrazo con una sonrisa,Jane era rechazada por su madre y su presencia es casi invisible y frágil, vive a la sombra de su hermana ganadora, y tiene una sólida amistad con ella.

Carlisle salio de su oficina para felicitar a su hijastra le dio un beso en la frente y se disculpo porque se tenia que ir por el _trabajo._

_-_No te vas a quedar ni para el festejo triunfal de Bella Carlisle-Le dijo Renee se habían casado en la pre-adolescencia de los chicos.

-Renee volvere temprano- Le contesto Carlisle de la misma manera. Pero la verdad era que Carlisle se iba a ver a su amante que era su profesora trainer.

Luego bajaron los dos hermanos Cullen ,Edward y Rosalie , Edward es un joven estudiante que estudia derecho y Rosalie es diseñadora, (cosa que le molesta a su padre).

-Te felicito Bella-Le dijo Rosalie Indiferente como siempre y se fue.

-¿No vas a felicitar a Bella,Edward?-le pregunto Renee con todo ácido

-Felicidades Bella estoy contento por ti- le dijo el chico a la castaña

-Oye Rosalie ven a sacarte una foto con tus hermanos- Le grito Renee ,antes que Rosalie se fuera.

Renee tomo la cámara y les saco la foto a los cuatro _hermanos._

Cuando Renee se distrajo Edward se acerco a Bella y le dijo:

-Bella este domingo con unos amigos haremos un viaje al gran cañón,¿quieres venir?

-No..lo se, le tengo que...-Edward la corto

-preguntar a mami-le dijo burlonamente

-Edward por favor,ella solo quiere lo mejor para mi-le dijo Bella cansinamente

-Piénsalo-Le dijo Edward cortante.

El sábado en la tarde Bella se acerco a su madre y le pregunto si podía ir con Edward y sus amigos al gran cañón pero esta le dijo que ni se le ocurriera que tenia que entrenar ,porque el lunes en la mañana tenían que viajar a Buenos Aires.

El domingo en la mañana Edward subió al autobús y vaya sorpresa cuando se encontró a Bella sentada esperándolo.

-¿ Creíste que no vendría no?-Le dijo Bella sonriente.

-No has dicho mas que la verdad-Le contesto el de la misma forma

Hablaron de cosas normales sobre: películas, .revistas,canciones etc. Llegaron y todos bajaron del autobús.

-Saben Bella le tuvo que suplicar a su mami ,para venir aquí-Les contaba a todos Edward.

Bella estaba llena de rabia y se fue corriendo, corrió y corrió ,Edward la seguía luego se callo y se esquinzo.

-Bella,¿Bella estas bien?-Le pregunto Edward preocupado.

-Claro que si Edward . Solo me he caído y esquinzado-Le contesto sarcásticamente

-Si estas bien-dijo Edward bromeando-Bella de verdad lo siento yo no quise ,que te molestaras, perdóname soy un idiota-le dijo el chico apenado.

-Ok. No pasa nada.

-Bella.. tu nunca te has dado cuenta que ,¿estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti?

La mandíbula de Bella estaba desencajada,por la sorpresa pero la verdad era que ella desde los 10 años estaba perdidamente enamorada de el.

-Edward tu siempre me has gustado ,pero yo no sabia si tu sentías lo mismo le contesto la chica.

-Oh bella-El se acerco a ella y tomo sus labios y los unió a los suyos y se besaron apasionadamente ,luego se sacaron la ropa e hicieron el amor fueron con los demás tomados de la mano,los demás los veían como si fueran marcianos o algo así.

Mientras que en la mansión Carlisle estaba con su amante ya que Renee le había dicho que iba a ir al entrenamiento con Bella.

-Carlisle cuando podremos estar juntos-Le decía Victoria su amante.

-Muy pronto princesa ,muy pronto-Le contesto Carlisle mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Renee estacionaba en la mansión con Jane ,llena de rabia,porque su hija no habia ido a vio por la ventana que Renee y Jane estaban entrando a la casa y se tiro encima de Carlisle y lo beso apasionadamente. Cuando las dos mujeres entraron a la casa quedaron de boca abierta viendo la escena.

-¡CARLISLE QUE RAYOS ES ESTO!-Le grito Renee Rabiosa

-Tranquilízate Renee tranquilizante-Le decía Carlisle.

Renee intento agarrar de el cabello a Victoria pero esta se había encerrado en le baño.

-Jane ve hacer tus maletas y las de tu hermana ya,¡nos vamos de esta maldita mansión!.

Los dos jóvenes enamorados llegaban a la gran mansión agarrados de la mano y besándose dulcemente.

-Te amo Isabella ,Te amo-Le decía Edward Soñadoramente

-Yo más cariño,yo mas-Le contesto Bella mirándolo a los ojos.

Luego salio Renee con dos grandes maletas ,seguida por Carlisle y Jane ,los tres presenciaron la escena de los 2 jóvenes besándose

-¿Que demonios es esto Isabella?-Le grito Renee histérica

-¿ Exijo una explicación ya-Grito Carlisle con voz autoritaria

Chicas es mi primer fic espero que les guste.

Dejen comentarios por favor .

Atte: Edwina Cullen.


End file.
